Dodge County, Georgia
Dodge County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of 2010, the population was 21,796. The county seat is Eastman. Dodge County lies in the Historic South region of Georgia, an area that has architectural wonders and shows the cultural aspects of the South. History Dodge County was created on October 26, 1870. The county was named for William E. Dodge, a New York U. S. Representative and businessman, abolitionist, and "Carpetbagger" who purchased large tracts of timberland in the area after the Civil War. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.4%) is water. Dodge is in the Ocmulgee River basin and the Oconee River basin. Adjacent counties *Laurens County - northeast *Wheeler County - east *Telfair County - southeast *Wilcox County - west *Pulaski County - west *Bleckley County - northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2010, there were 21,796 people, 8,177 households, and 5,528 families residing in the county. The population density was 43 people per square mile (17/km²). There were 9,857 housing units at an average density of 20 per square mile (8/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 66.8% White, 29.8% Black or African American, 0.3% Native American, 0.5% Asian, 0.1% Pacific Islander, 1.6% from other races, and 1.0% from two or more races. 3.4% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 8,177 households out of which 28.2% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.7% were married couples living together, 16.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.4% were non-families. 28.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 27% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county the population was spread out with 23.3% under the age of 18, 6.6% from 20 to 24, 26.1% from 25 to 44, 26.6% from 45 to 64, and 8.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38.5 years. For every 100 females there were 110.7 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 110 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,815, and the median income for a family was $44,831. Males had a median income of $38,178 versus $30,371 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,417. About 15.3% of families and 19.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 22.9% of those under age 18 and 17.1% of those age 65 or over. Transportation Major highways * U.S. Route 23 * U.S. Route 280 * U.S. Route 319 * U.S. Route 341 * U.S. Route 341 Business * U.S. Route 441 * State Route 27 * State Route 27 Business * State Route 30 * State Route 31 * State Route 46 * State Route 46 Connector * State Route 87 * State Route 117 * State Route 126 * State Route 165 * State Route 230 * State Route 257 Airport The Heart of Georgia Regional Airport is located three miles east of Eastman off of State Route 46. Elevation 304'. Runway 02/20 is 6,506'x100'and has a precision instrument landing system. The airport is owned by the Heart of Georgia Regional Airport Authority and is home to the Middle Georgia State College Georgia Aviation campus. Middle Georgia State College operates the Federal Aviation Administration's #1 ranked student control tower in the United States. Other businesses at the airport include aircraft manufacturing, aircraft metal finishing, and general metal fabrication. The airport's Fixed Base Operator is located in the terminal building midfield. The terminal building is named after W. S. Stuckey, Sr., founder of Stuckey's Candy Company (now Standard Candy) an aviation pioneer who is from Eastman. Education Communities *Chauncey *Chester *Eastman *Milan *Rhine See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Dodge County, Georgia References External links *Dodge County Category:Dodge County, Georgia Category:1870 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1870